


write about love

by likebrightness



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn learned about Brittany and Santana freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	write about love

  
  
Very few Cheerios made the squad as freshmen. There was just a standard of excellence that most freshmen didn’t live up to. Coach Sylvester held vicious tryouts—more vicious than usual, even—and half the freshmen cried before the end of the first day. Tears were grounds for immediate dismissal. Even if they didn’t cry, the routines, the tumbles, nothing was easy.

The last day of tryouts finished and everyone exhaustedly headed to the locker rooms. There were only six freshmen left by that point. Coach Sylvester hadn’t said how long it would be before she made her decision, so most of the girls were just looking forward to a shower and a nap. But then Coach started calling girls from the locker room one by one. They didn’t come back, so no one knew whether to hope to hear their name or fear it.

The other three freshmen had been called, and Quinn was hopefully, really, really hopeful. She was better than Elaine Struthers, she knew she was. So maybe Coach was calling people out to cut them, not to deliver good news.

“Brittany, Santana, Quinn, can we talk to you a minute?”

It was Allison Reynes, the _senior captain_ , Quinn realized and her body suddenly felt hot, pulse quick. Not just the senior captain, but all the senior girls. They and the freshmen were the only people left in the locker room. Quinn, Brittany and Santana stood tall. Quinn figured the brunette, like herself, was trying to look braver than she felt. Brittany, though, was still in just shorts and a bra, a carefree smile on her face.

“We’ll make this quick,” Allison said. “Coach has the seniors tell those freshmen who made it that they did. Congratulations, you’re Cheerios.”

Quinn and Santana just stared for a moment, too shocked to even be excited. But Brittany vaulted herself over the bench separating her from her best friend.

“San!” she shouted. “We made it!”

Still half-naked, she threw her arms around Santana’s neck. Quinn was used to Brittany’s spontaneous affections for the brunette, but before she could even process having made the team, the other two girls’ lips were fused together. They were kissing, _making out_. Quinn thought about things like The Bible and _abomination_ and how happy Brittany looked when they separated. The other blonde was still beaming, though Santana’s eyes flashed around the room with fear.

Allison sighed. “Okay, so you’re lezzies or whatever. Just—”

“We’re not lesbians,” Santana cut in.

“Santana doesn’t like girls,” Brittany said. “She just likes me.”

Neither girl’s demeanor had changed. Brittany still hung on Santana, one arm slung around her neck; and the smaller girl’s eyes still darted from Cheerio to Cheerio, wary of any judgment or derision. They narrowed when they settled on Quinn.

“Whatever. What you want to do with each other is your business,” Allison said. “Just keep it out of my locker room.”

Santana’s shoulders eased, visibly relieved. Quinn, however, was horrified.

“But it’s wrong! It’s against God!”

Santana tensed again and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, Mary Magdalene. It’s not your business and I better not hear any rumors about it. I can come up with a thousand things to get you kicked off this squad.” She looked around at the other seniors and clarified, “To get _any_ of you kicked off this squad, but I figured you guys already knew that.”

Everyone nodded, obedient. Quinn was still appalled. But when the captain gave her a hard gaze, she crumbled. It was just too much to think about to make a real decision—her two best friends, _kissing_!—so she gave in then. She could always change her mind later.

The seniors filed out then, chatting about their weekend plans and who made the squad and not seeming to care a single bit about Brittany and Santana. The latter settled her hands on Brittany’s still-bare hips, their bodies half-pressed together. They were grinning at each other. Quinn thought she might vomit.

But at the same time, the both looked radiant, gloriously happy just looking at each other.

Finally Brittany turned to Quinn.

“Quinn!” she giggled, pulling from Santana to hug the other blonde. “We did it!”

“We did, B,” Quinn said shakily.

Brittany pulled back, looking guilty. “Are you mad at us?”

Santana straightened her shoulders. Quinn wanted to laugh at the ease with which the brunette slipped into fighting mode. Instead, she sighed at Brittany’s furrowed brow.

“No, I’m not mad,” she said, only realized it was true at that moment.

“We don’t tell anyone else because everybody’s so mean to that Kurt kid, but I wanted to tell you,” Brittany said. “San said you’d be mad, though.”

“No, B,” Quinn said. “I’m happy for you.”

Brittany beamed again and Santana arched an eyebrow skeptically. Quinn really didn’t know how she felt. She didn’t know what to do, how to handle this situation that seemed so against everything she knew except it made her friends happier than she’d ever seen. Even while Santana was clearly defensive toward Quinn, the brunette couldn’t stop a grin from breaking through. She reached for Brittany again, pressed their foreheads together. Quinn thought of things like _love_.

  



End file.
